Emerald City: Land of Oz
by SithDan
Summary: What if Dorothy was born a witch in the land of Oz to Mother South and sent to the "New World" to be raised from the Beast; to keep her safe in the "New World" Mother South Sealed Dorothy's Magical Abilities for her to be Safe. When Dorothy returns to the land of Oz her mother, Mother South told her a war is coming.
1. A new witch arrives

**__**Please Note that all characters and Rights of the Emerald City series belong to Matthew Arnold and Josh Friedman, L. Frank Baum and Tarsem Singh.**__**

A new witch arrives

After Crashing in the Land of Oz Dorothy fell unconscious inside the Police car. In her mind as she was drafting Though her memories and her fantasy dreams she found something deep inside her mind that she never seeing before. As she dream walked though her memories and fantasy dreams into where she felt and could fatefully see the object: A door she have never seen. as she came close and close to the door she felt massive amounts of power coming from and though the door. As she came only a few feet away the door she moved her hand to the handle and turned it. The door slammed open and huge air Tornado amount of air was sucking her in. she tried to resistance but not enough and was sucked in and saw the door slam close in front of her.

She then saw that she was in lighted medieval Bedroom and she saw a strange woman that had a mixture of Dark brown with a small blend and Grey hair and has a Renaissance style blue dress with a ½ chest opening with black edge coverings with white threading pattern around your neck area and on the edges of her very long sleeves, setting on the bed hold something in her arms and singing a soft melody. As Dorothy moved toward her to get better took at her the woman stop singing her Soft Melody and get up. The woman to Dorothy "So you have finally returned to the Home to the land of Oz." Dorothy "who are you?" the woman "Sorry where are my manners, Name is Scarlett, Mother of the Cardinal witches and the witch of the South, Mother South and your Real mother Dorothy." Dorothy "What do you mean? My mother is Em Gale of Lucas, Kansas." Scarlett "She is your Adoptive Mother Dorothy I brought you to the place you call Lucas, Kansas to have a Life away of the land of Oz, but it seem that you found way back to Oz."

Over the next few minutes talking Dorothy asked the Question that her mother, Scarlett was waiting for, Dorothy "I am I what you call a Cardinal witch?" Scarlett "Yes you are Dorothy, did you feel your power as you were walking to the Door you opened." Dorothy "How powerful I'm 'mother'?" Scarlett "You are one of my most powerful witches and daughters. Your are massive strong Potential in Magic that could one day Rival My own." Dorothy "Scarlett I don't know any Magic or Spells." Scarlett placed 2 fingers on Dorothy's forehead and said "Virtus imprimetur signum evigilare faciatis."(Latin for awaken sealed power) Dorothy felt a massive amount of power release within her and saw memory flashes of strange Language flashing though you mind. Dorothy "Quid agis?"(Latin for What have you done to me?) Scarlett "I have awaken you power and magic abilities." Dorothy "Why?"

Scarlett "Because Dorothy the land of Oz needs your help, Dorothy me and the other Cardinal Witches need you to fight a coming war between the False Wizard of Oz. This war is inevitable the False Wizard of Oz has outlawed the use of Magic; Unlike the world I send you to that doesn't depend on Magic to Survive but this world the Land of oz is a Land of Magic and it needs magic to survive. I have already give the necessary Magic knowledge by unsealing your power and have give you the knowledge to of some of the Ancient language we use to cast spells to survive on you journey to the City of Oz. The Ancient Language is Similar to your world's Latin Language; However unlike your world were people can speak it with consequence. Here in the Land of Oz it is more complicated here a people can speak in the ancient language, however people with hide magic abilities and begin to show signs of Magic must use the ancient language a lot more careful or can cause catastrophic consequences. I Have faith that you will make the right choice in helping us to fight this coming war against the False Wizard of Oz. God Speed Dorothy and remember that I love. Nunc videamus invicem nos, et rursus excitare."(Latin for Now Awaken and we will see each other again.)

Dorothy wake up inside the Police Car to look around at her surrounds and found out the she was in a Forest. Dorothy "aperta ianua"(Latin For door open) the Police Car's broke door swung open and she got out of the car along with her New German Sheppard Dog she named Toto. she felt her strength being zapped out of her a little. She then look at her clothing and decided to change into something where worth of a Powerful Magical witch like herself. She a Picture in her mind of her 'mother' Scarlett's dress and made a new change of color to Scarlett's dress in her mind and said "Mutata in habitu."(Latin for change into a dress) after a few seconds she saw her clothing change into a version of Scarlett's dress but into purple and saw that she has a thick winter coat on top of her dress and felt under the dress that she had all the necessary winter clothing to keep warm on her Journey until she came to a warm region of the Land of Oz. She let her strength being zipped out of her a little more. She called Toto to her and said to him "intellectus mutuo communicent."(Latin for communicate understanding with each other). she felt her strength being zapped out a little and her fall to her kneels from her using a moderate amount of her magical energy at once. She than hear Toto said in her Language(only to her) "Are alright Master Dorothy." Dorothy Smiled and Said "I am fine am just tied and Hungary, Came Toto we have to get going." Toto "Yes, Master Dorothy." So begins the beginning of Dorothy's Journey to fight with the other Cardinal witches in the coming war between the False Wizard of Oz.


	2. Discovered and a warning

Discovered and a warning

 _Location: Emerald City,_

It has been a day sense Dorothy entered into the land of Oz* and had her witch powers awakened by her mother. The other Cardinal witches: Glinda the Witch of the North, West and East have sense something very powerful in the Land of Oz. they had to Include the Wizard of Oz of what was going on to allow them to enter their Witch Temple Chambers. The Wizard of Oz was Reluctant to agree to let them enter into their Witch Temple Chambers because he remained them that Magic is Out-lawed plus he didn't believe of any possible someone or something could be to challenge his Influence and Iron grip Authority over the People of the Emerald Nation Empire and the annexed Country Territories: Quadling and the Munchkin Countries.

* * *

 _T_ _he Following is just a quick backstory on the Emerald Nation empire and the land of Oz._

The Wizard of Oz or Frank Morgan have over the years sense he arrived in the Land of Oz was able to rally the most people of the Emerald Nation Empire by very powerful speeches tapping into their Fears and Prejudices against the Beast forever and of the Witches and their Art of magic. He was able to make the people of the Emerald Nation Empire to believe his False Promises to them of him being able to stop the beast forever. He was able to Defeat the Beast forever and into a deep sleep thanks to the Giants and secretly with help from a little magical spell from a witch. after he Defeated the Beast forever he again give very powerful speeches and tapped into the Emerald Nation Empire's people fears and Prejudices by telling them that their past Government was ineffective in defeating the beast forever and that the Witches the cause of the Beast Forever appearing and attacking the land of Oz.

He was able with the use of more powerful speeches to convince the Emerald Nation Empire people to overthrow their old Government and install him as their New ruler and savior. he was able to convince Part of the Emerald nation Empire's military forces(roughly 5,000 troops of 15,000 of the Emerald Nation empire's Imperial troops) into joining him and his cause. In one night he and his followers overthrow their Old Government and have captured all but one member of the Royal family that was no where to be found. he give a very powerful Persuasive speech to the people of the Emerald Nation and was able to Manipulate them into during a terrible act: Executing all of the Emerald Nation's currently present Royal family members because he told them that they need to start a new. so they did as Frank Morgan said and executed the Current Present Royal family members.

Frank Morgan gave another very powerful and Persuasive speech told the Emerald Nation Empire people to agree in having him as their Wizard of Oz and promised them that he would make their lives propose. He out-lawed any type of use and Art of Magic, Spared the Cardinal Witches lives and forbid them from using their Magic Except for Rare occasions. over the few months the Wizard of Oz and his appoint advisors began to massive Increase the size of the Emerald Nation Empire's Infrastructure(Meaning Housing, Roads, stores, factories, hospitals etc..), agriculture(Meaning farms, mills and agriculture refineries) and to began introduction a New type of Industry into the Emerald Nation called the Industrial Section.

after 12 years after the Wizard of Oz took power the Emerald Nation Empire with the Guide from Him and his appointed Advisors were able to dramatically increase the amount of Infrastructure, agriculture and the Industrial sections that now the Emerald Nation Empire population is exploding and growing in demand were they needed to search for new Regional areas to expand to. They Recently began to Massive increase their military forces to become expanding their Influence and territory into other land regions of Oz. their Military forces have increase 4 fold meaning that they have 120,000 Imperial troops to expand into New Regional areas.

over the next 8 years the Emerald Nation Empire's military had a very brutal and effective war with the Regional Area Countries of Quadling and the Munchkin. they executed all the locate Government officials and annexed all their Territory into the Emerald Nation Empire's territory. During their wars they lost over 40,000 imperials troops and have captured over 60,000 enemy troops when both the Quadling and Munckin countries unconditionally surrendered to the Emerald Nation Empire. they began to aggressively colonized all their newly conquered territories for they People to Propose into the future.

* * *

The Cardinal witches called a meeting with other to began to talk with each other of who or what this New powerful force as entered the Land of Oz. _(East was at her Easter castle and was using a Mirror to commutate with Glinda and West in their Meeting.)_ Glinda "thank you for coming, now straight to the point why I called this Cardinal Witches meet. Recently we have felt a New very powerful presences in the Land of Oz that we have not leave sense the War with the Beast forever." East "Do you think the Beast forever has returned?" the Wizard of Oz "That's impossible I destroyed it." West "Nothing is Impossible,'oh Great and powerful Wizard of Oz'." Glinda "That is Enough West and to Answer your question East no I don't think the Beast forever has returned, I think our mother of the South as brought a new extremely powerful cardinal witch to the Land of Oz to destroy you Wizard of Oz." Wizard of Oz "so it begins again you Cardinal witches think you can overthrow me and my appoint advisors. It would be Impossible sense I have the will of the People in my grip. Where is this New extremely powerful Cardinal Witch Glinda."

Glinda" I Don't know that is why I have called this meeting to discuss this plus I need at least another 2 Cardinal Witches present either Directly or Indirectly to help cast a extreme powerful tracking spell to track and see how this New Extremely Powerful Cardinal witch is." the Wizard of Oz "I take it this is one of those Rare occasions were you want me to grant you cardinal witches the right to use magic." Glinda "Yes." Wizard of Oz "very well I will grant your request on this rare occasion." Glinda "Thank you, Oh Great and powerful wizard of Oz." Wizard of Oz "Get on with you Tracking spelling before a change my mind for your request." Glinda "Very well, east and west are you ready to help me Cast the Extreme powerful tracking spell."(she said while revealing a massive mirror for them to look though to see.)

after a Few seconds of all of them each Gathering some of their Magic energy and put the Energy into their Tracking spelling by Saying "quis videt nos et nos quaeritis."(Latin for Let us see who we are looking for). as the energy left them they saw a small town inside the Former Munchkin territory on the outskirts and near the main gold road highway trading route. as the version zoom in closer to the town at the town market neighbor they saw that it was busy. the version came to large fruit stand were a woman was picking fruit to buy. They Zoomed the version in further to get a better look at the Woman however at they zoom in the woman stopped picking fruit for a second and turned around and said "Nubes abscondito."(Latin for Cloud concealment) The Cardinal Witches then saw the Version completely blur out and can't see at all the woman. they stopping their spell and the Blur image of the woman vanished from the mirror. they all were breathing moderately heavy after using a large amount of their Magical energy. Wizard of Oz "So its a woman and she is an extremely powerful Cardinal Witch. thank you Cardinal witches for telling me were my Army can go to Kill her and end her as threat to my Rule." after saying that he left the Cardinal witches Meeting chamber.

after a few minutes the Cardinal witches recovered. Glinda "She is very powerful for her to be able to sense our tracking spell." East "Indeed she is." West "I agree, She could be a powerful ally in our coming war with the False Wizard of Oz." East "That is if she can survive after we revealed her location to the False Wizard of Oz. He is no doubt assembling a strike force to head to the small town inside the Former Munchkin territory on the outskirts and near the main gold road highway trading route." Glinda "I agree I will warn her until then the Cardinal Witches Meeting is adjourned."(East and west let the Cardinal witches meeting chambers and let Glinda herself) for a few Minutes Glinda was deep in Mental concentration to focus on the small town inside the Former Munchkin territory on the outskirts and near the main gold road highway trading route and search will the town the Mind of the New Powerful Cardinal witch.

She felt the mind of the Extreme powerful Cardinal Witch and felt a Moderate strong Mental shields protecting her mind from Intruders. Glinda soften her mental probe and put into feels of compassion, kindness and the feeling that she meet the Woman no Harm hoping that the Woman would lower mental shields for her to talk to her. To she relief she felt the woman begin to lower her mental shields but should let that she still shielded the remainder of her mind from her to not truly reveal how she was. Glinda felt as she toughed the woman's mind that she was a little Curious on how was contacting her. Glinda "I'm Glinda the cardinal witch of the North and I meet you no harm. I come to Warn that beware you are in Emerald Nation empire territory and are in danger the False Wizard of Oz knows were you are. I suggest that you either find a way to disguise yourself and hide or head to the Land of Ev. Tutum habeas."(Latin for may you have a Safe journey.)

* * *

*My version of the size of Land of Oz. It is Roughly the size of the African Continent, covered in 20% forest, 25% mountains, 30% Plains to use in raise farm animals and for planting crops, 10% Frozen tundra and the remaining 15% desert. the Land of Oz has roughly a population of 30 million inhabits went the Wizard of Oz arrived in the Land of Oz. after the Wizard of Oz arrived and introduction of New ways of developing infrastructure, Agriculture and Industrial Section and of the Emerald Nation Empire's expansion wars the Population of the Land of Oz is roughly 47.5 million inhabits.


	3. Journey of Oz begins and the warning

Journey of Oz begins and the warning

 _The Following is a Flashback of what happen the day during the Meeting of Cardinal witches and the wizard of Oz at Emerald City._

As Dorothy began her Journey to Emerald City with her dog Toto as began to search for a small village or town to buy supplies to maintain herself and her Dog Toto for a few days for her journey. As she and Toto headed down the Golden Brick Road Trade Route Highway to search for small village or town. after a few hours of walking down the Golden Brick Road Highway in the early Afternoon Dorothy looked on the horizon and saw a crossing bridge crossing a river stream and a small town in the distance, judging by the size Dorothy guest that the Town could a trading outpost in the outskirts of Land of Oz. as she approached the town she found that she had no type of Currency(Money) to buy Supplies.

Dorothy turned off the Golden Brick Road Highway and heading to river stream and bent down to the riverbank. She placed her Hand on an area of the Riverbank and Said "Convenit Aurum."(Latin for Come Together Gold). as she released the magical energy from her body she left her Strength drain from her at a Moderate rate. after a few Seconds she feel underneath her hand a few pieces of material. as she lifted her hand to view the Material her gathered and saw 2 huge sized nuggets of Pure Gold roughly the same size of Golf balls. she picked up the pieces of Gold and put them into her Dresses Pickets and headed back to the Golden Brick Road Highway and headed to the Small Town. As her approached the town she saw the towns sign and the name of the Town: Farson, Population: 1,625 inhabits.

as she entered Farson she walked up to man looking at a News board looking Recent news. as she approached the man she said "exclude me, sir but can you tell me where I can find Farson's bank?" the Man "your new around here aren't you." Dorothy "Yes I am, My name is Dorothy Dale."(she than stretch out her hand for a Handshake, the Man responded in kind by stretch out his hand and shuck her hand) Man "Johnson, and Dorothy you can find the Bank inside the town hall, go down 9 streets, turn right and continue for another 2 streets and you will reach the Town Hall." Dorothy "Thank you." Johnson "Your Welcome."

as she followed Johnsons instructions she saw that the Town Farson was divided into 3 sections: the outer 3 streets that circled Farson were the Poor areas of Farson and had housing structures between a single to 2 levels. The Housing buildings were between moderate condition to very poor condition and saw a large amounts of homeless people. The 4 middle streets that circled Farson were the Moderate Wealthy areas and housing structures between 2 to 4 levels tall with a few huge mansions(2 levels to 4 levels tall). The housing buildings were between moderate condition to high quality condition and saw moderate amounts of homeless people. The last inner streets that circled Farson were the Richly Wealthy Areas and housing structures between 4 to 6 levels tall buildings all of the buildings huge mansions. The housing Buildings were all in High quality Condition and saw very little amounts of Homeless people. At the center of Farson she found the town Hall in the center.

Before Dorothy was about to enter Farson Town hall she went by the Town hall's edge blushes. she thought back to her conversation with her witch mother Scarlett that the Wizard of Oz have outlaw any type of magical arts. As she hide behind the edge blushes she took out one of Golf ball sized nuggets from one of her dresses pickets. she than clamped together her hands and said "Octo in separato."(Latin for Separate into 8 pieces.) as released the magical energy from she body she left her strength drain from at a slow rate, she feel she kneels buckle and she fell into her kneels and caught herself with her Right arm to soften her impact into the ground and even more hungry from she already hungered state. after a few seconds she felt in left hand 8 small marble sized balls of pure gold. she put back into her dresses picket 6 of the Small marble sized Pure Gold.

she than headed and entered into Farson Town hall. as she entered the Town hall she saw that inside the main town hall room had stalls of Traders and Merchants with tools, clothing, shoes, and cooking equipment among other things and at the center of the room a desk with a woman writing on serval Papers. as she approach woman at the desk she saw many of the Trade and Merchant man staring at the her with a longing for her. she ignored them and continued to walk to her and asked "Hello, Can you direct to which room the Bank is." Woman "if course on left and continue down the hall 2 rooms and turn right and you'll reach it." Dorothy "Thank you." Woman "Your welcome."

as she approached the Farson bank she told a moderate sized waiting line to either cash their trade or Merchant Deals and other's wanted to deposit they employers checks. she patiently waited for her turn to start her own bank account to deposit her 2 marble sized Pure gold nuggets. she waited for 1 hour and 15 minutes until she approached the bank station teller. The bank teller "how can I help you Miss." Dorothy "I would like to open an amount." Bank Teller "of course(he then left his Station and after a few Seconds he returned with a Bank amount form and handed a pen and chipboard to the Woman.) please fill this Bank account form."

over the next few minutes Dorothy Find out the Bank Account form. she than went back into waiting line and again wait Patiently for her turn. after another 30 minutes she approach another bank teller's station. the Bank teller "How can I help you?" Dorothy "I have fill out the Bank account form to start a Bank account."(she handed the pen and clipboard to the bank teller) The Bank teller "Very Well,(he look at the Bank amount form and saw the woman's name) Dorothy.(the bank teller left his station and after a few seconds and had a Bank account card.) Now what would you like to Deposit Dorothy." (Dorothy stretch out her left hand and placed her hand on the bank tellers counter and revealed the 2 marble size Pure Gold Nuggets.) Dorothy "How much are these wroth?" the Banker Teller looked in surprising shock and picked up the 2 Marble Size Gold Nuggets. the Banker Teller "I don't know, I would have to my Bank manager to test the purity of the Gold Nuggets." the Bank Teller left his Station and contacted the Bank Manager to test the Purity of the Gold Nuggets Dorothy handed to him.

Dorothy left the banker tellers station and took a seat and waited Patiently for the Bank teller called her back. she waited for a few hours until the bank teller called her Back to his station. Dorothy "Well how much are the Gold Nuggets wealth?" the Bank Teller "well the Purity of the Gold Nuggets are Increditable we Very Rarely see Gold Nuggets this Purity. as for their worth we Estimate that the Gold nuggets are worth roughly $2640." Dorothy "Very well can I have the money in cash please." the Bank teller "very well how would you like the cash?" Dorothy "If you have any 1000 dollar bills I take one, 13 100 dollar bills, 2 50 Dollar Bills, 5 20 dollar bills, 10 Dollar bills and 40 dollar bills Please." the Bank teller "very well please here for a few minutes."

after a few minutes the Banker teller returned to his station and handed Dorothy the cash she asked for went she told the Marble size gold nuggets to the Bank. however she also saw that the Bank teller hand her 3 Cards. Dorothy took the cards from the Banker teller and read one of them. it was the her bank account cards. Dorothy "Why the cards?" The Bank teller "they are for you to proven that you have a Bank Account in the land of Oz so that you didn't have to set up a bank account in every small village, town or large city. Keep them safe plus there 2 extra copies card incase you lose 2 copies hopefully it won't come to that."

* * *

Dorothy left Farson bank and Town hall with Land of Oz's currency(money). she headed to one of the Farson's Restaurant to have dinner to satisfy her hunger and Replenish her Magical Energy. as she approached Restaurant she saw the name of the Restaurant:George's Fanatic Streak house. as she walked into George's she again saw traders, Merchants and other Business people looking at her some with a longing for her and other curious of the newcomer walking into George's. she approached the seating arrangement desk and saw a man writing on a piece of paper. the Seating arrangement man than stopped writing on his piece of paper and looking up and saw a woman.

The seating arrangement man "Name please(he handed her a dinner Menu) and what would you like to order?" Dorothy "Dorothy Dale.(she than took roughly a minute and 1/2 and said.) I would like the Grilled T-bone steak special Please, plus if you have a few pieces of scrap meat can you please bring them for my Dog Toto." the Man "Very well please follow me." Dorothy follow the man to a table at the Rear center of the Restaurant(he pulled up the chair for Dorothy) The man "Here you go miss(he took out his order notepad and write down her order) would you like something to drink?" Dorothy "Thank you and yes I would what do you have." The man "Well we have Water, lemonade, tea and coffee." Dorothy "I'll have some Lemonade."(the man write down her drink order) the Man "Very well you'll have to wait roughly 30 minutes until you food is ready." as she waited for her dinner the Man returned with a glass picker filled with lemonade and a glass. Dorothy "Thank you." The man just knotted his head in gratitude.

after she had her dinner a waiter returned with the Dinner check. Dorothy "Thanks." (the man just stood there waiting for her to hand him the money her owned to pay for her dinner.) she looked at the cost of her meat and found that it cost roughly 3 dollars and 19 cents. she reached into her dress picket and took give him 4 dollars. Dorothy "I afraid your going to have to give me change." The waiter "of course."(the waiter left and headed to the cash Register and returned with her change.) The waiter "Here you go, 81 cents." Dorothy "Thank you."

* * *

Dorothy left George's Restaurant and headed down the street and headed to one of the Farson's hotels to spend the night the rest and replenish her strength. as she approached the Hotel she saw the name of the Hotel: Francisco Luxury Frontier Hotel. as she walked into the hotel she saw a woman the hotel Room arrangement desk. as she approached the hotel room arrangement desk the woman "How can I help, would you like to have a room to spend rest." Dorothy "Yes I would, how many for one of your 1st class rooms?" the woman "A 1st class room would cost $47, plus dogs aren't allowed in the hotel, we had a backyard for Dogs to stay in while their owners stay at the Hotel." Dorothy(Looked a Toto) " Sorry Toto." Toto just looked up at Dorothy saying only to her "Oh well Master." Dorothy just smiled at Toto and than turned her head back to the woman behind the room arrangement desk "Very well, I'll take a 1st class room." the woman "Very well(she hand the woman a pen along with the sign in book.) that well be $47 and please sign the sign in book." Dorothy did so.

The woman than handed Dorothy a Room key "Room 12, on the 5th floor." Dorothy just side and took the room key "Oh well goodnight Toto." Toto "Goodnight Master." the woman as the Hotel room arrangement desk left behind the desk and looking at Toto "Come Dog, its time to head to the backyard." Toto did and followed the woman to the back door and she opened the door allowing him to enter the Backyard. Toto meet other Dogs in the Backyard saying "Hello I Toto." One Pit-bull Female dog came up to him "Hello, I'm Samantha."

after a minute of the climbing the hotel's staircase Dorothy have reached the 5th Floor. Roughly a minute of rest she caught her breath after climbing 5 levels and to walk down the hall to begin to look for her Room. after a minute of searching she found her room. she opened her rooms door and enter her room, she saw the custom things found in 1st class room. as she prepared for bed she took out her money and the Golf Ball and Marble Sized balls of Pure Gold. she got into the rooms bed and Drafted into sleep.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

Dorothy get up and got dressed got ready to leave her Room. After a few hours getting herself ready she left her room and made her way down the Hotel's Climbing Staircase. after a minute she reach the bottom floor and after a few seconds of rest she headed to the rear of the Hotel and opened the door called "Toto, come on Toto is time to go." a few seconds Toto ran out of the one of the dog houses and came approached Dorothy "Good morning, Master how was your Sleep." Dorothy "Already Toto, come on Toto it is time to go." they both headed to the Front of the Hotel Arrangement Desk and saw a Man behind the desk. as she approached the desk she handed him her room key and left the Hotel.

Dorothy headed up the street to George's Fanatic Streak house to have Breakfast. As she walked into George's she again saw traders, Merchants and other Business people looking at her some with a longing for her and other curious of the newcomer walking into George's. she approached the seating arrangement desk and saw a man writing on a piece of paper. the Seating arrangement man than stopped writing on his piece of paper and looking up and saw a woman.

The seating arrangement man "Name please(he handed her a breakfast menu) and what would you like to order?" Dorothy "Dorothy Dale.(she than took roughly a minute and 1/2 and said.) I would like the Breakfast special Please, plus if you have a few pieces of scrap meat can you please bring them for my Dog Toto." the Man "Very well please follow me." Dorothy follow the man to a table at the front center of the Restaurant(he pulled up the chair for Dorothy) The man "Here you go miss(he took out his order notepad and write down her order) would you like something to drink?" Dorothy "Thank you yes I would, I'll have a pot of coffee and a cup." (the man write down her drink order) the Man "Very well you'll have to wait roughly 10 minutes until you food is ready." as she waited for her dinner the Man returned with trey with a Pot of filled with Coffee, creamer, sugar and a cup. Dorothy "Thank you." The man just knotted his head in gratitude.

after she had her Breakfast a waiter returned with the Breakfast check. Dorothy "Thanks." (the man just stood there waiting for her to hand him the money her owned to pay for her Breakfast.) she looked at the cost of her meat and found that it cost roughly a dollar and 89 cents. she reached into her dress picket and took give him 2 dollars. Dorothy "I afraid your going to have to give me change." The waiter "of course."(the waiter left and headed to the cash Register and returned with her change.) The waiter "Here you go, 11 cents." Dorothy "Thank you."

Dorothy left George's Restaurant and headed down the street to one of the Farson's fashion's stores to buy a Purse to carry her money. as she approached the Fashion store she saw the right next to fashion store a fruit stand with a man behind it waiting for a customer. she momentary she took a silted detour and approached the fruit stand. the Man stand up and approaching woman coming to his fruit stand. the Man "How can I help you miss." Dorothy "Just looking." The man "very well." as she looking a fruit and pick up a few she felt like someone or something was watching her. after a Few seconds of searching she found across the street a mirror and saw a few People inside the mirror looking at her. Dorothy "Nubes abscondito."(Latin for Cloud concealment.) as she released the magical energy from her body she left her Strength drain from her at a slow rate and saw the mirror fog up block their view of her.

a few Minutes as she continued to look at the Fruit stands fruit She felt the mind of the Extreme powerful mind trying to touch her mind. she began to put up Moderate strong Mental shields to protect her mind from Intruders. after a few seconds she felt the mind soften it's mental probe and put into feels of compassion, kindness and the feeling that it meet the her no Harm hoping that the she would lower mental shields for her to talk to her. Dorothy Cautiously did lower her Mental shields but should let that she still kept her mind shielded the remainder of her mind from the mind to not truly reveal how she was. she then hear a Voice in her mind saying "I'm Glinda the cardinal witch of the North and I meet you no harm. I come to Warn that beware you are in Emerald Nation empire territory and are in danger the False Wizard of Oz knows were you are. I suggest that you either find a way to disguise yourself and hide or head to the Land of Ev. Tutum habeas."(Latin for may you have a Safe journey.)


End file.
